


Derek/Ivy

by lorir_writes



Series: Who To Trust [4]
Category: America's Most Eligible (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: With Mackenzie’s help, Luisa finds out who voted her out and she’s ready to face each one of them.
Relationships: Beautiful Contestant/Main Character, Derek/Ivy, Handsome Stranger/Main Character (America's Most Eligible)
Series: Who To Trust [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550806





	Derek/Ivy

At the rooftop balcony, Luisa and Mackenzie talk quietly, relaxing after their date while the other contestants get ready for elimination.

“I had no idea going to Magic Funland would be this tiring,” Mackenzie sighs.

“Me neither. But we had fun, right?”

“It was awesome, Lu. And I have to thank you for sticking with me in the coolest rides. I really needed this.”

“Thank you for joining me.” Luisa interlocks her fingers with her friend’s.

“Did you choose me just because I might be leaving tonight? I mean, before you were eliminated, you only used to take Adam with you whenever you got any prizes.”

“Not true. I did pictures challenge on the beach with you and we had a date later, remember?” Luisa grins.

“Okay, but besides that one time, you usually would choose Adam. I’m curious to know what changed.”

Luisa takes her time, choosing her words before responding. “I changed, I guess… I like him, but you know when you feel something isn’t right? When I’m alone with him, he’s a sweet guy, but in the competition, he’s kinda aloof.”

“He’s probably just trying to live up to his Bad Boy title in the competition.”

“Yeah, but he mentioned something about an issue he had during last season and sometimes he’s so cynical when it comes to the competition,” Luisa frowns. “It makes me wonder how far people can go to win.”

“I’m not sure. I’m playing to win, but I’m not going to pretend to be someone I’m not like some people in here,” Mackenzie replies.

“I know. This is why I chose you. I wanted to spend my day with someone I trust.”

“Thanks. It means a lot to me that you do,” the Tough Girl leans in and kisses her friend on the cheek. “By the way, I’m going to trigger my Audience Vote to know who voted you out now. I’ll see you a bit, okay?”

“Okay. See you later.”

Mackenzie leans in, kisses Luisa tenderly and leaves the balcony.

##  **…**

As the contestants gather on the stage for elimination, Mackenzie takes a seat next to Luisa and leans closer to whisper. “Lu, I just triggered my Audience Vote.”

“Oh? Who was it?”

“Let’s take a walk.”

Luisa nods and follows Mackenzie to the beach, where they’d have some sort of privacy to talk about it. When they return to the main stage, Luisa takes a deep breath and gives the cameras a small smile.

“Are you okay, Lu?” Mackenzie asks quietly.

“Not really,” she throws her hair back with one hand and fakes a smile. “But it’s time to keep our game faces on.”

Mackenzie squeezes her hand gently and nods.

While they wait for the show begin, the AME crew fix the contestants outfits and makeup while everyone in a lively conversation, Luisa stays quiet most of the time. She doesn’t know what to say or do now. She won’t be able to hide how she really feels and right now, she has to keep her head in the game.

“Luisa?” Derek calls her discreetly. “Can we talk in private?”

“Sure.”

She follows him to the balcony and takes a seat on the chair across him. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” he fiddles with the coffee table centerpiece as he spoke. “Luisa, I just wanted to say I had the time of my life here and part of it was because of you. You encouraged me to be more spontaneous and take chances here. Thank you for that.”

“Why does it feel like you’re saying goodbye to me?”

“Because I am. I mean, you’re closer with Mackenzie and Ivy probably wants me out anyway,” he shrugs.

“Things ended up that bad with her?”

“She can be sweet sometimes, but she’s mostly here to win, not to make friends or engage into romance.”

“I’m sorry,” she utters.

“It’s okay. At least I can say I got the whole AME experience, right?”

Luisa gives him a reassuring smile. 

“Before we go back, there’s something you should know. Ivy and I…” he rubs the back of his neck. “We voted you out.”

“I know.”

“You do?”

“Mackenzie used her Audience Vote to find out.”

“Oh…” He looks down ashamed.

“Can I ask why?”

“I wanted to stay here so bad I ended up accepting the fake dating proposal from Ivy and doing things to protect myself, but I realized all this time I had this alliance with her, I was telling one lie after another. When I remembered what you said about being more like myself, I knew she wouldn’t like it, so I made it easier for both of us and broke things off with her. You were always nice to me, to her, to most people here actually… It wasn’t fair. I couldn’t do it anymore.”

Luisa remains silent.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Derek.”

“I guess you’re definitely voting me out now, aren’t you?” He smiles ruefully.

“Yeah…”

They chortle.

##  **…**

As Carson announces Derek is eliminated, his smile falters, but he keeps a straight face and makes a little speech.

Mackenzie gives him a brief hug and goes straight to Luisa with a smile.

“I knew you’d make it!”

“Thanks,” Mackenzie grins, pulling her friend to a hug. “Did you talk to him?”

“Yeah, I said my piece. He said what he wanted to say. It’s done.”

“No big fights?”

“It wasn’t necessary. He was just a pawn in her game and he knows it.”

“Okay, who’s next?”

“Ivy,” Luisa hisses as rage courses through her veins like fire.

“Huh?” Ivy asks, staring wide-eyed at Luisa and Mackenzie.

Luisa turns to the other contestant as anger stirs within her. “I know what you did, Ivy! You voted me out and manipulated other people to do the same.”

“What?! How did you know?”

Luisa glares at Ivy as the cameras push in to capture the moment. Ivy looks around the room embarrassed.

“You couldn’t wait until later to talk about it?”

“As if I’d miss the chance to show everyone the backstabbing and shady person you are.”

“It was an accident. They asked me who I was voting for and I panicked and ended up saying your name.”

“Drop the victim act. I know you nominated me for Elimination and used your showmance with Derek to manipulate him against me! Do you expect me to believe it was an accident too?”

“I did it to protect myself from going to the Bottom Two. I was protecting him too.”

“Gee, thanks. I feel so safe now,” a muscle in Derek’s jaw twitches as the cameras point to him. “Excuse me, I need to leave now,” he says storming off the patio. 

“Der-Bear…Please, don’t hate me. I was just doing what I was told to protect myself.” Ivy says softly as if she utterly hurt by Derek leaving. 

Mackenzie rolls her eyes as Adam simply scowls.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself and I’ll just tell everyone how you almost succeed to put my friends against me.”

“Your friends?! You were never friends with Derek.”

“Of course. You’ve never let anyone get close to him. Every time someone tried to talk to him, you were there. But I know you still managed to convince Adam to vote me out,” Luisa bellows.

“I did no such thing,” Ivy snaps. 

“Oh, stop it, Ivy!” 

“I didn’t talk to anyone else about it. You may not believe me, but I was just trying to protect myself and maybe you should try to do the same, Luisa. Everyone else is,” the Debutante says. 

Luisa’s eyes immediately search for Adam, who stands in the back, his face falling as he sees confusion and fury consumed her. “I need some air,” she squares her shoulders and leaves the stage, heading inside the house without looking back.


End file.
